


Snow day

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Two different snow days in the Scamander- Graves household.





	Snow day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_1923_

Marion was woken up by Percival shaking her shoulder. She blearily opened her eyes and looked at her father. "What is it, daddy? I wanna sleep." She muttered. Percival chuckled softly. "You may want to take a look outside." He said, glancing at the window. Marion slowly got up and walked to the window. Her eyes widened at seeing the garden completely covered in white.

Snowflakes were falling from the sky, covering the ground time and time again. Marion loved the snow. Percival remembered the first time that it had snowed, while she had been living with them. She had become very excited at first, before suddenly going quiet, looking up at them. It was clear that her former parents had scolded her for something as simple as being excited for something. They had quickly taught her that it was alright for her to be excited and it had paid off. 

Percival looked down and smiled at seeing his daughter's happy face. "It's snowing!" She said in excitement, tiredness forgotten. She started to run out of the room, but Percival managed to catch her by the back of her nightgown. "Woah. Not so fast, my little bird. You will catch a cold like this. Honestly, you are just as bad as your papa sometimes." He said, lifting his giggling daughter up and putting her back on the bed. Snapping his fingers, Percival made warm clothes appear and helped his daughter into them. 

"Now, come on. Time for breakfast." Percival said, lifting his daughter up again and gently carrying her downstairs. After breakfast and while Newt was feeding their beasts, Percival wrapped himself and their daughter into coats, scarves and hats and went out into the garden. His daughter giggled and ran around like crazy, trying to catch the snowflakes in her mouth. Percival simply watched her with a smile. 

He had never been happier in his entire life. He had a loving husband and the most adorable daughter in the world. No one knew about his family and that was more than alright with him. At least, his family would be safe from any enemies that he might get as the Director of Magical Security. He would rather die than have his family in danger. He loved them more than anything in his life

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when his little girl slipped and fell backwards. Percival immediately ran towards her. "Marion! Are you alright?" He asked. Marion was a bit surprised, but tears were already filling her eyes and her bottom lip began to wobble. "Oh, sweetheart. Sshh. Sshh. It's alright." Percival said in a gentle tone, quickly lifting his daughter up and holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Marion wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling softly.

Newt walked outside and immediately frowned in worry at seeing his husband comforting their daughter. He quickly walked towards them. "What happened?" He asked. Percival smiled at him. "She slipped and fell, but she's a strong girl. Aren't you, sweetheart?" He asked, kissing his daughter's head. Newt smiled at his daughter and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, Marion smiled again and Percival put her back down. Marion was a lot more careful from that point on. 

Percival walked inside for a few minutes and when he walked out, he was immediately pelted by snowballs, thrown by his husband and daughter. "That's not fair!" He shouted, using his magic to return the force. They laughed and had a lot of fun. After a while, Marion was starting to get tired, so Newt lifted her up and carried her inside. He pulled his wand and lit up the fireplace to warm the living room up. 

Marion relaxed in her father's hold, burying her face in his shoulder. Newt sat down and put Marion on his lap, just as Percival joined them with three cups of hot chocolate. Marion happily grabbed her cup and immediately went to drink it. Newt quickly stopped her. "Careful, sweetheart. It's really hot." He said, using  a bit of magic to cool it off. Marion quickly drank it empty, happily sagging against her father's chest once she was done. Newt held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

After dinner, the small family cuddled together on the couch. Marion was dozing on Percival's lap, a blanket covering her. Percival was softly stroking her hair and humming a song under his breath. Newt was simply smiling at them. Soon enough, Marion was asleep, her head resting against her father's chest. The man smiled at her, before looking at his husband and kissing him. Breaking apart, Percival lifted his daughter up and carried her to bed. 

_1928_

It was another snowy day and Percival, Newt, Marion, Credence and Modesty were playing in the snow. Modesty and Marion had made snow angels and Credence used his powers to make the snow float and chase his sisters, much to their delight. Seeing Newt going inside, Percival called his children together. When Newt walked back out, he was pelted with snow balls, much like his husband all those years ago.

He ducked behind a bush and Credence decided to join him, so that the numbers were slightly more evenly matched. It went on for longer than the one Percival, Newt and Marion had held, but it was a lot more fun. Snow flew this way and that. Newt had Credence on his side, but the girls had Percival and his wandless magic. They got hit often and were soon soaking wet, but they didn't stop. 

Once they were tired, they went back inside. They all got hot chocolate. Marion was getting slightly too big to sit on her father's lap, so she sat between him and Newt on the extended couch. Her fathers wrapped an arm around her. Modesty was sitting next to Percival and Credence was sitting next to Newt. Everything was peaceful and quiet, which was just what the family wanted after a day of having fun

Newt and Percival shared a look as both their daughters started to doze off, happy and content. They had thought that life had been good when they just had Marion, but now that they had Modesty and Credence, life was even better. Their family had grown and they were all safe and sound. Next year, the girls would be at Ilvermorny, so the men enjoyed every moment with them. Their daughters would be grown up, before they knew it. They wrapped an arm around all three of their children and held them tightly. Life was better than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
